Black Eyes (A Jeff the Killer Fan-Fiction)
by SnoweyDeath
Summary: A girl named Shana has lived with her foster parents since she was 12, now 16. She has believed in the dark side of the word for as long as she can remember. Shana is the kind of girl who gets made fun of, everyone hates her and her smart mouth, but two people make her keep pushing on. When Jeff the killer pays her a visit she shows him something he has never seen in his victims, s
1. Chapter 1, My Life

Okay Listen up before you realize this is not part of the story... I am in love with jeff the killer, I know most of the people reading this are also in love with him. Now listen the beginning is the most boring so do me a favor and indure it And I promise you wont be let down

Okay I have a confession, I am awful at spelling, so enjoy btw I dont own Jeff the Killer, well besides what I made up, OK enjoy this

Okay I fixed the mis-spelling in this, well at least I tried to... XD ENJOY

Shanas POV

As I walk down the narrow sidewalk to school, my cheek stings in the wind. It hurts from getting slapped this morning. I don't even know why she is throwing this little pissy fit.

"Victoria! I'm leaving!" I shriek

A tall woman with light brown hair, which was in a bun, walked towards me with a fake smile plastered across her face "Honey? I thought I told you to call me mom" she flutters her eyelashes, gah I always hated her

I glared at her for a long moment "You aren't my mother" I hold my look. She walks towards me, with a smile still across her face. When she reached me she slapped me across the cheek.

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I didn't dare move from post until she was done. Her face was drained and I saw my moment of escape. As I ran down the streets with tears in my eyes, I thought "Shit, I knew I had something coming" Then I come too now, me walking to school

They were very vengeful foster parents. Even when I was only 12, I'm 16 now. Its been forever since I saw my real parents. The thought of them sends my heart ablaze. Only my brother and sister live with me, well the only people I truly love at that house anyways, we live with our foster parents. I may be the youngest but I can assure you, I am not weak. My sister is in her last year of high school, and my brother is in his second year of college, me my third of high school.

I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts at the sight of my school. As I floated down the halls, sticking close to the walls and shadows trying not to be noticed, it didn't work.

"Shana!" a voice shrieked, the voice was from a tall boy, he had blond hair, green eyes, he was surrounded by his friends. I knew this boy, and I had too with all my might to avoid him.

I growled under my breath and kept trudging through the halls. I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder, I gasped in surprise. I was shoved against the row of lockers. I glared at him "Jordan, what do you want? I have to go" growled at him while trying to struggle out of his grasp. He noticed me trying to escape and pushed me harder against the lockers, I gasped in pain. He was probably fed up with me because he switched his stance. He put one of his hands on my hip and one holding both of my hands, and his knee between my legs.

All I could think was I am trapped. He leaned close to my ear and whispered "My brother said he left you a nice scar on your side, I would love to see it" he had a evil grin on his face as he started to pull up my shirt, I wanted to scream but my voice would not work. It was like last time.

I was saved by the bell, he growled and put his hand back on my hip. I sighed relieved, then I immediately wanted to kick myself in the face. He looked at me and I knew he heard me, because he lowered his head back to my ears and whispered "We'll have to finish this later " he said and smashed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away, didn't succeed. I rejected the kiss the whole time. Finally someone called for him and he ran off. With that I went running to class.

Class was the same oh same oh. Real boring, I ignored the teacher as he explained to us about how these skills will be useful in college. The other periods swam by.

Until the class before lunch came by. One of my friends who I met in like sixth grade, I sit by. We met in art class, we were arguing about how you draw shadows. Now that I look back on it, I feel stupid had that fight.

As I sit down I notice her hair is now blond, she is wearing a red "Toy Story" sweater, one side hanging off her shoulder, and her hazel eyes are piercing me.

As I sit down I give her a question with my eyes. She knows what I'm up to and nods at the teacher. The teacher is in her seat looking at us with disgust in her eyes. What's her problem.

The teacher gets up and puts a smile on her face but her eyes say other things "Hello Dharma " she says scanning us

Dharma smiles as she pulls a bag of chips out of her bag "Hi Miss, what up?" she starts eating her chips, I give her a look that probably says "Really Dharma? really?" she grins and winks at my look

The teacher clears her throat too get our attention, "You do know food is not allowed in this room, right?"

Dharma gives her a look that would make someone want to jump off the Empire State building. She gives a evil grin and shoots back at her "Miss, you know it's against school rules too have sex in the bathroom? Id go tell your daughter that if I were you, shes getting a bit too comfortable in there" The teacher looked as if someone just punched her in the gut. She left but I could tell she wanted to say something

Dharma looked at me with a smile and was humming her pizza song she made up in seventh grade. She must have saw my look because she stopped humming and grabbed my arm. I looked at her real close, her of all people know I hate to me touched.

She looked at the arm she grabbed at pulled away "Sorry, forgot". After her blushing went away she looked at me more seriously "What's wrong? You always hum with me for my song?"

I looked away biting my lip. Dharma probably got the picture and placed her bag in front of her "Well if you need to talk I'm here" she said sleepily

I nodded happily and I turned to her too tell her but she was snoring with her head face first in her bag. I stifled a laugh, after Dharma fell asleep class went by pretty quick.

I didn't even notice when the bell rang . I was just staring at the board deep in thought when I felt someone poke my cheek. I looked up to see Matthew standing there in his Black Veil Brides jacket. His straight black hair hugged the frame of his skull. He wore all black, his hair went over his brown eyes.

He pulled at my hand, which I almost slapped away. and he said "Time to go to lunch" he smiled as I reluctantly got up. I looked over too see Dharma still asleep head fist in her bag, snoring away. I cracked a smile.

I followed him, half stumbling till we reached a certain area in the field. It was a grassy green area flowers dead everywhere. Hmm beautiful.

We sat there in silence eating lunch. Thats what I love most about him, he doesn't sit there questioning me like some (Dharma) would, he doesn't fish unless I offer it.

I finished my lunch before him, like always, I sat there staring at him. I thought it was cute how he covered his mouth whenever he took a bite or when he talked. We have been best friends since 2nd grade. Even then he covered his mouth.

While he ate I sat there holding my knees close to my chest. I was sipping my juice from my juice box, listening to him talk about Black Veil Brides. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey where were you this morning?" he said casually. I usually hated when people asked me such things but when he asked something it was usually best to answer. When I looked over at him he was playing with his bracelets.

I tensed up. "I was trapped" I waited for a reaction, got none "By Joran" I looked down, avoiding eye contact. I was ashamed for some reason.

I thought he would try to get my attention but all he did was look down. "I'm sorry, I should have gone looking for you. W-what did he do?" he asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

I sat up straighter "He was going to look at my side" I say unconsciously putting my hand on my side, his eyes widened with anger and sorrow, Matthew is one of the only who understand my side. "and he kissed me, on the lips" I turned quickly away, red as could be, I can imagine.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he looked like I was just stabbed by him. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I hated when people touched me, but Matt was an exception, sometimes. I smiled and was going too mention this mornings events before school, but the bell beat me.

I had AVID next. As I sat at the end of the table trying to be unnoticed, which didn't work. I have this tendency to try to hide and be unnoticed, as you can see it doesn't work out for me.

"Shana, where is your TRF?" Mrs. Ham asked with total disgust on her face, yes her name in Ham.

I glared at her and pulled out my TRF and waved it in her face. She snached it and read it over. Her face was priceless, she looked a little horrified by my POC (point of confusion).

She recovered herself pretty quickly and said "This doesn't count as a question"

I scowled at her and pointed out "It does when no one knows"

She rolled her eyes "'Where is Slender man's mansion?' doesn't count" she growled at me. I rolled my eyes at her. By this point she was just done with me "please go sit outside and think about what you have done"

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay, and ran outside. I did maybe a quarter of what she told me to do. I ran off too the woods behind the school, sobbing the whole way. When I was in the woods I was muttering about how Slendermans mansion is real I found my tree that I loved to sit in when I was sad, and I climbed it. When I made it to the top I sat on a branch. I pulled out a sketch book I kept in the tree's hollow. I was working on a drawing of Jeff the Killer, or at least how I thought he looked, beautiful. I closed my eyes, his beautiful face still fresh in my mind. As I slipped away I swear I heard someone breath very uneasy.

I woke up to the school bell and when the bell faded I heard a branch break behind me. I quickly spun around, almost falling out of the tree, too find nothing.. I heard Matthew calling for me. I put my sketchbook back in the hollow of the tree and jumped almost twenty feet out of my tree. How did I survive? I don't know. I saw Matt and ran to him. When he saw me he smiled. I ran to him for some reason feeling very nostalgic as I ran to him, he opened his arms. I ran into them him hugging me and he sobbing and laughing all in one go. Matt for some reason smelled like death, and I loved that, thats why I only hug him. As we walked home he offered to take me home, I agreed with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2, Selflessness

p data-p-id="05f1548a9b912bb6f1c5c4ecc7e3e997"~~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="d416e71c84fc2b639a4a99e7ab9860cc"Okay here is chapter two.. I know i take forever please forgive me! Im working on it all weekend so maybe I Will have more done/p  
p data-p-id="57a9106c4dd599bd314d5f46fbff58e5"~~~~~/p  
p data-p-id="7df1b0594c5550a2166c99a53e347424"Jeff's POV/p  
p data-p-id="6016630fac56bfa9846e02c0fbf1cb13"I had just been wondering Slendys mansion, trust me he hates when I do that. I was starting to crave blood, so I walked out too the woods. I was preparing for tonight. As I walked through the forest I spotted a high school, perfect, I swear I grinned wider than I usually do. I sat on a rock right by the tree line, it was about and hour later when I saw a girl. She was crying and running from the school to the forest, but what do I care? I'm a killer out for blood./p  
p data-p-id="1432ffc9241633f0ee882e47a367d3d7"As she came closer I took in every detail about her I possibly could. She had long black choppy hair just like me, she wore all black, her jeans were black with holes in them, under her jeans you could tell she had red and black checkered print leggings. She had chains hanging off most of her clothes. She had a black sweater with masky and hoodie on it, that was loose at the top, so it hung off her shoulders. She was so pale white, freckled faced, and her eyes… they were blue, like crystal blue, the kind you could look through but was also cloudy inside./p  
p data-p-id="c823f0521ff037de43989e54d94367a6"I closed in behind her and was going to deliver the finishing blow, but I heard her mutter "I know Slenderman's real" I was shocked, I quickly hid myself. She kept muttering this till she found a tree and climbed it./p  
p data-p-id="4fa5e100a16be9a9f4a41681fd17a82c"She sat there drawing, where she got the sketchbook? It is beyond my knowing. I climbed the tree after her, but way more quietly then she did. I was on the branch behind her, only the trunk of the tree blocking us, in the shadows. I wanted too know what she was drawing and I wanted to kill her quickly, so I lifted my knife to her neck. Before I stabbed down I saw a what she was drawing something I couldn't even register, It was me. It wasn't like that fan shit I had seen, ugly, evil, or happy. No, it was the real me, lonely./p  
p data-p-id="799fc964d08cc1020c59a9d747d55a95"She stopped drawing and just sat there. What was this girl's story? She wasn't normal, she gave off the smell of death. She clearly loved us Creepypasta, and she doesn't look like she fits in. Does she know me? All I know is she is beautiful, No stop thinking like that! I yelled at myself./p  
p data-p-id="576dede319522f4a3987f4f4903ebeac"She suddenly slumped over. I got this feeling I've never had for others, but I knew what it was, and it was rising up in my chest, panic. I crouched next to her and placed my fingers against her neck to see if I could get a pulse. I sighed with relief, I have no idea why I did that. I couldn't kill her, why? I have no idea. Instead I sat there staring at her sleep./p  
p data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="4107b6cec67e7007deb4d4548cac5cdc"I was still watching her when I heard a rustle. I quickly put my hand in my pocket too grab my knife but stopped when I saw a green hat, red beady eyes staring at me. Hanging upside down from a branch, it was Ben./p  
p data-p-id="ecdf0c0d5ee36f4f54e5cbb56711e7d4"I just stared at him and him back at me, until he looked over at the girl and said "So who's that? you gonna kill her?" he was swinging back and forth on the branch upside down./p  
p data-p-id="db3f4a257370c9dda863dd4c334ba76c"I swear this kid could get on my nerves "Not yet, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked a bit irritated/p  
p data-p-id="a1aaafd6b0dad6043e40c0726e765ee6"As I looked over at the girl and Ben, still being annoying, sat on the branch right next to her and looked at her real closely. Then he backed away real quick "Man she smells like death!" He said holding his nose making a gesture that someone farted. He got close to her again and made a pushing gesture. I almost jumped at him too slit his throat. But he stopped when he heard the bells going off in the distance. I heard her mumble something but I ignored it and grabbed Ben and pulled him back behind the trunk of the tree, covering his mouth./p  
p data-p-id="50cb42558309106449966234f74930c6"Ben bit my hand and I stepped back cursing and causing a branch too break. I heard her move, she must have heard me. I quickly punched Ben in the gut, which made him go unconscious. "Thank god" I thought. I looked for the girl and then I saw her jumping out of the tree. Then I saw her hugging a guy, who dressed a lot like her. They walked away and I swear I saw him looking at me and murmur my name and winking at me./p  
p data-p-id="9a485f3b8c00e236600880799eaf8d92"That was weird "So Jeff are you going to go kill her?" Ben asked while posing like he was in the Zelda game./p  
p data-p-id="c06b0b52677bf9e67cb8203e33d03edd""Yeah" I said, jumping out of the tree, pulling my hood up in mid-air. I began to trail the girl, not getting to close, that guy is weird he knew I was there. I followed her until I was sure she was home./p  
p data-p-id="f124e61de38dccdc65935d63e86434fd"Yes call me a stalker, but hey I'm a killer! The terms share a lot in common, like they both have similar letters like l-k-e-r, okay off topic. I waited till it was midnight. Perfect it was a full moon./p  
p data-p-id="ec3aad5f84298b80d25b4981a43b665c"I slipped in through the window by the front door. I walked into a room I assume was the kitchen, I saw a man drinking from the milk carton. He was in boxers I walked over to him, I was standing right behind him when I got my crazy bloodlust, I pulled out my knife. When he pulled the milk away from his mouth I covered it and whispered in his ear "Time to go to sleep" and I simply sliced his throat./p  
p data-p-id="406aa867898e48f6ed32e122a546b230"As I walked out of the room I noticed a door closes to me, I walked in and saw a women in the dark she was smiling at me "Hun I thought you would never come! Its been an hour!". I smiled and walked over to her. She pulled at my hand and said "Oh! Honey you're cold!" she grinned "Let me warm you up!" She got up and sat me on the bed. She sat on my lap kissing me, Okay playtime was over, I grabbed my knife and sliced her throat. She tried to cry out, but didn't succeed./p  
p data-p-id="043397bdb206267b15e8e11f09ce7bd5"I walked out of the room and had a brilliant thought "Lets start at the back of the house and come all the way up!" I thought. I made it to the room in the back of the house, I slowly opened the door and peered inside. I saw someone laying down on the bed. As I walked in I saw the walls were covered in drawings and red words. They were song lyrics, as I walked over to see a girl, her bed against the wall, a window by her head. The window was cracked a little, letting moon light spill in./p  
p data-p-id="d465ebc3f72fc00d19133c8b380c9921"I was now towering over her. I heard her breathing change a little, she was awake now. Her hand was now under her pillow, but before she could grab what she was looking for I grabbed her throat and held her one foot higher in the air. She was struggling and panting./p  
p data-p-id="a2323ad0db115f172b240e5bc2cda4b3"She saw my face and her eyes widened "Jeff the Killer" she said raspy. My smile was wider, this is the girl from earlier, I nodded. She gasped out "I have a question for you, have you killed anyone in this house yet"/p  
p data-p-id="4596a63e3661db428815934434e9d066"Usually I wouldn't answer stupid questions, but I must pay her back for that drawing of me "Yes"/p  
p data-p-id="32448a6987d4a6b2182b60d3c4f54424"I saw tears rimming her eyes "Who?"/p  
p data-p-id="c3361e36e11250e4c22a2157d136a461"Who? strange person, she is about to die and she wants to know who I killed. I chuckled "A older man and woman"/p  
p data-p-id="6eab1788326fb4b50dc66d0ba1259b86"She stopped fighting me all in one go. she was smiling, no longer panting "Promise me something" She asked but her eyes said I had to. "Don't kill anyone else but me in this house" she had a demanding look in her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="6052b92ef16f05a5d40d22a9b7354aa4"Did she just ask me not to kill anyone but her in this house?! Thats crazy! I'm a killer! I began to laugh. It was like a thunderstorm "I'm a killer, and you, my victim just demanded of me not to kill anyone? Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="11e027eaba333559775881558ecdbab6"She grinned widely I almost thought that she was insane. I am here about to kill her and she is smiling? Weird girl. She saw my puzzlement and began to laugh like a maniac. "Why, you ask me?" her tone became very serious and she stopped laughing "Its simple, If I can't protect the ones I love. Why should I get to live? Thats why I would rather die alone then die with my family. My brother and sister is all that matters to me" She had tears in her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="7ae62ab377ca902cda06f13ec298e0e0"Did this girl just say she would die if I didn't kill her family? "But I already killed the two"/p  
p data-p-id="ee7c3c43912cfbe828ffcc02ec60b0b7"She grinned again, I had a feeling she just tricked me "Those arent my real family, they are my foster parents. Oh by the way thanks. I'm sure if you didn't come along when you did I would have killed them sooner or later." She looked like a real maniac now "Is there a lot of blood?" She grinned wider "Lets hope so, I do love the smell and how it feels on my skin"/p  
p data-p-id="b013b843ba05e228527ac9193ff6332d"I stared at this girl, she wished death upon others, but not her family, she wishes to bathe in blood. How could I kill such a beautiful creature?! I started to chuckle "I won't be killing anyone in this house, Enjoy your night" With that I threw her onto her bed and ran out of the house, looking back I thought that girl was something else./p  
p data-p-id="2ec1c9b5c766d2966619f6b8691fc7a9"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5adaec1ae22cc6f02b936ac333d2271c"After that I watched her like a hawk. I followed her to school, I would sometimes sneak in her room. I found out the exact kind of person she was, Alone. At school she would only be with two people, A girl and that guy. I saw her one day early in the halls, when a guy pinned her to the lockers. I almost jumped at him to kill him but stopped. She was smiling, an evil one. She leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked shocked at first and then smiled. She pushed him away and walked away with a grin. Everyday she went to the forest, She was looking for me, I know this because she would call out my name. Ben showed himself once, she apparently loved Ben, which pissed me off./p  
p data-p-id="3866ff7e6643869120d311c791aaffde"He was hanging upside down from the tree branch only inches from her face. "Hello" she said very fondly/p  
p data-p-id="5adad376402a4d855cf67c6bd6f49f62""Hi" he scanned her up and down "I'm B-"/p  
p data-p-id="31c1c92bb8e78a39149e607f65940218""Your Ben! I know. Wow you really do look like Link" She cut him off./p  
p data-p-id="ed3a5b65c390ab8aec8a06b96324706b""Yep and your Shana? You're girl Jeff has been obsessed with. Your all he talks about now, Slendy had to kick him out of the mansion for how annoying he got. I'm surprised he isn't out here talking to you, cause he likes to just sit there like a real stalker instead" Ben I could kill the little bastard/p  
p data-p-id="a2fcea5c676b8943a5d176aecfc0ce69"She asked sweetly "Does he watch me all the time?" Ben nodded, with a grin. Now she looked straight up pissed "I have been calling for him for days! Why is he watching me but won't let me do the same!?"/p  
p data-p-id="9882bf61e16a8d5baba5b270916fb2bc"Ben could probably tell she was upset so he climbed down from the tree branch and sat in her lap. He hugged her(Which pissed me off beyond being pissed) "I'm sorry" She hugged him, but seemed to hesitate, and they both fell into a sleep. I stepped in front of them and stared. Ben, who was faking, woke up and looked at me then her "Why don't you kill her? Sure she is really nice and smells like death, wait is that the reason?"/p  
p data-p-id="1cd38de2b9e9431a67677035ca266f6c"I shook my head "She asked me to not kill her brother and sister but to just kill her" Ben still looked confused "After she asked me that she went on about how happy she was that I killed her foster parents, and how happy she would be if there was a lot of blood" I stopped thinking it over again/p  
p data-p-id="f3c784720d2235dff6d854fb9301930d""Why would that make her happy?" Ben snorted/p  
p data-p-id="2a6cc86a24cf1c202dc7eca8b72d19f4""She said she wanted to lay in their blood and smell it. How could I kill such a beautiful creature?" I asked/p 


	3. Chapter 3, Moon Light

p data-p-id="540d3498bfb7277aa3c0d9b6b332f75d"~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•br /Okay I know I know im late, but better late than never right? Anyways this has some horror I suppose... anyways comment vote and if you have an idea, share, I'd love to hear itbr /~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•br /Shana's POVbr /After my very nice visit from Jeff the peace giver, well I had to make up some story to the cops. Cops are not my thing, around them I get all jumpy and freaked out I can't handle it, they think I'm condescending them. I swear why should I want to flaunt that I'm smarter then them? Though I am why would I waste air for such a task? br /Back to the topic, I had too the cops my aunt Victoria's ex (I'm not even sure she even broke up with him, she was always a slutter pup in Highschool) broke in killed my foster dad because he was probably jealous she married him instead, and he killed her after trying to convince her that he loved her and to make her come back to him. It seemed pretty believable to me, considering she has always been such a slut. Her husband and her had this little "group" were everyone on the island (it is a little joke me and my mom came up with. They totally have no connection to the outside besides from those who go to school or actually have a life, which wasn't many.) called "couples dating" I've never met people who disgust me more than those people. They switch off each other's hubbies and well do each others husband and wife's. Trust me I am so happy we moved away from that house./p  
p data-p-id="668d16b8a814d2fb4cddf3b12882f9fe"We moved in with my moms brother Felix. He was easily my favorite relitive. He never accused me of being a liar or sassy. He usually stood up for us when something went wrong, even if I was the cause for it. His house was on two archers, covered with junk he collected that he claimed was going to be used to make sculptures with. He had peacocks in the way back of his property, he would always collect there feathers that they shed and give me the same amount of feathers as my age. my birthday gift every year was peacock feathers. He had about three boats near the peacocks and then his house was all stone tile, I swear you could hear every heartbeat in that house. He had a fancy for chile, he collected every item he could that had chile on /My room was frozen cold tile with a queen bed in the too cover with chile blankets, it was a total improvement to my old /Best part about family death is people think you are sad and need time, yeah got a whole week of time to watch anime and such. Matt came over almost every day (we use to come to my uncles to play when we were small so e was very familiar with this place) he kept pressuring me to go to school, which he finally got me to agree, with only minor difficulty. br /So here I am with the idiots at school. The popular girls in circles chatting about boys no doubt. The boys were fooling around like idiots. Girls who mind there own business were probably in the library keeping to them selves. Anime lovers were in the EMO corner with the over emotional people and they were probably chatting about anime if I didn't know any better. Matt was most likely by a tree. As I looked out at the courtyard, back against lockers, I swear I saw Dharma running with a tray of food in her hands. She was running like a mad man, Oh that's why! A freshmen is chasing her trying to get the food, I'm assuming she stole his breakfast and he is out to get it back. I just giggle there looking out at /Then I see him, Jordan. He was walking towards me as if he owned the place. Originally I would be cowering away in the corner, but after meeting Jeff the donor giver, well let's say I've become new. Knowing I was right and all of these idiots weren't fills me with triumph beyond the thoughts of /I smile and wave him over, he gives me a look that probably says "umm who are you and what did you do with freak show?" He comes over, but he sure didn't forget about the last time we had a one on one conversation. br /He pins me to the lockers and he leans in to me to whisper into my ear, but I start talking before he gets a word out. I am grinning like a crazed anime. I tell him "Tell your dear loving brother I would love to see him again. I would like to thank him for making me see the light." I know he looks a hocked and I'm also aware of this heaven feeling of a pair of eyes watching me from the forest and I know it has to be Jeff. I am aware that Jordan will mess with my scar so I put my face on the other side of his face so Jeff won't see the Paine look I'm about to /Jordan puts his hand on the scar that covers half of my side, an I silently wince at the burning sensation it gives. Then I hear Jordan say "I'll let him know, I'm sure he is dying to see his play thing" his hand squeezes my side and I straighten up. I quickly recovered and pushed him away and walked towards were I saw Dharma munching that kids food on a row of /The next few weeks went amazing, Being in love with living creepypasta's was amazing especially since people always told me they were fake, well look who the jokes on now! I went everyday (which was more than I would go) to the forest, I was looking for /He never came out. One day Jordan (who I haven't talked to since I mentioned his brother) gave a envelope with only a single piece of paper in it. it readsbr /"Dear my Beautiful Shana,br /Oh it has been ages since I've seen you, then I heard you were fiddling around with my foolish brother. How I was heartbroken, my I nearly broke his face in. I truly wanted to kill him, He barley got out just by mentioning business you had discussed with him about me, well not before I messed his nose up. Oh how happy I was to hear you saying how I brought you out into the light. I was so enlightened to hear that you wish to see me, so I thought, why not let us meet on the day we made it official, next week. see you thenbr /Love,br /Your Lover"br /I almost dropped the letter, but I looked up at Jordan and saw his face and noticed his nose was purple and bulging. I almost felt bad for him, almost. I sighed and looked down and my hands, I was trying to hide the fact that I was shaking like a leaf in the cold /My ex boyfriend sure isn't any less violent than he use to be. br /I walk away towards Dharma who is sitting in a row of lockers smiling down at a freshmen while eating his food. I sigh and smile knowing they are watching me./p  
p data-p-id="eae5494cbd1c3b3c5bd2152cea5ff18f""Hey what's up grumpy butt?" Dharma asks eyeing chocolate some freshmen offered her. I told her to reject it because the girls who gave it walked off giggling about it. her response to my concern was - "the fat ass I am, of course I'll eat this chocolate" I keep telling her she is so skinny to be calling herself that, she just waves my comments /"It's just after my foster parents where murdered I swear I've been seeing the killer all around me" she gives me a look of concern before popping chocolate into her mouth. "Don't get me wrong I do hate them, and I get this feeling like I should be with the killer" I smile and look over at her, she was making a face that she was about to gag. br /I smiled, she didn't hear me. "Holy shit, those shit heads gave me fake chocolate!" I smiled as she scratched her tongue /"I told you not to except them" I throw back at /She looks at me "I already told you I will always except food from the poor an unfortunate" poor and unfortunate? Is she saying she is the powerful and they are the maggots? What a weird girl. "So you were saying?" She made a gesture to /But I looked down and said "it's was nothing, nothing at all"/p  
p data-p-id="561cba30925b8bdb8f6bf60275ff2a7b"I've been going into the woods everyday to see if I see Jeff, I don't, but the night I'm suppose to meet Jordan and his brother, I run into someone quite pleasant, Ben. When I wake up I'm alone In the tree, I'd better head /On my way home as I walk around I notice little shadows that move at the littlest flicker of light. I love the look of shadows, they are like your souls body, they stay because they love their owner. I smile down at my shadow,and I wish for it to never leave me. I reach my house, I greeted my uncle and go to lay down, till midnightbr /Looking at the ceiling I start to think "Should I back down?" Then my hand went to my side and my face hardened "No, I will not continue this way" I clenched my fist, my jaw tightining, and the muscles in my arm tightening./p  
p data-p-id="40dbfd6a622246dc6ae9d79e76dcdefe"I decide to take a nap, little did I know nightmares were coming. I was falling through a rabbit hole, then I crash land into someone's hand. As I stand up and look at the owner of the hands I realize in horror who it is. Red eyes full of rage laughs then flings me to the wall. As I am falling, again I see my shadow leaving me, I call out to it "You promised!" As I fal through a mass of watdr and I am now in a coliseum with my shadow on a pedistal, a prize. I am in armor with an enemy charging straight to me. I lift the sword to fight, as if I'll never die from this, as if my life was on the line but wasn't, as if I was fighting for humanity. I skewer my prey straight through the chest, the person morphs into Dharma, and I scream bloody murder. I fall to my knees and begin to sob and hold her head on my lap. Then suddenly she begins to disappear like a Cotten candy does when it is in your mouth or touched by water. A beeping noise rises in my ears and my eyes fling /I'm home, on my bed, my hands holding for dear life onto the blankets, sweeting so much my bed is practally soaked. I look over at the noise, my alarm clock, it reads 11:30 and I get up out of bed, reluctantly, and put a new pair of clothes on. As I'm about to leave the room, I look to my bed. I want to go and grab my knife, but it will only be Jordan and him, so I should be ok. I shake my head and run and grab my knife from under my pillow and run out of the /It being friday night meant cops were less on our ass's about curfew. As I walk to the park I look towards the houses, hoping for a excuse to run back home. I was looking for to long, and my eyes began to sting the way the do when I'm angry or bloodlustish. I hurry down the road trying to ignore my feeling to kill everyone on the block. I have reached the park./p  
p data-p-id="6dca1c0caca8fc26e0a6cf484c2ab0f2"There in the park is a little light lighting the path through the park, I walk down it until I find a nice tree to chill under. The clock on my phone reads 11:57, I get up and walk around to find a place to standbr /I stand there by a light post surrounded by trees so no one far off could see anything going on. Every noise I flinch at, I havent seen him since the incident. Pain in my side is proof of my existence./p  
p data-p-id="7b2647b635b6bfc4d4f327f1e1f254ef"At 12 on the dot I hear twigs cracking under someone's stride. I turn to glare at where the noise im emitting from. A boy about 19, 6'1 in height, he had dark brown, like the wood of a oak, hair. Emerald green eyes, him and Jordan hardly looked related. He use to be the love that I thought was mine. Though it did bother me Jordan wasn't with /"Kyle" I spat as if it were poison on my tongue. br /He spread his arms as a host would for a welcomed dinner party guest "Come now sweats, is that how to treat your boyfriend?"br /"Ex boyfriend" I spat once againbr /He continued as if I never said a word "I mean you, my sweat heart, went through the trouble of even speaking to the mutt" he spoke of Jordan so lighty "you obviously love me" he shook his head to show of his silky hair, he is still narcissistic as ever "you want to go back to how we use to be, right babe?" No more sweats? Ah yeah he must have thought that was why I called him /The only feeling I got was a vile sickening one "No babe, I not here to beg for you love and my enslavement" I spat the words as they came, saying babe in a mocking /He closed his eyes and sighed, as if he just had a kink in the plan "Why must you be difficult? I gave you all my love, I even emgave/em you the trademark!" In horror I remeber the pain in my side and whince at the touch. My glare was enough to melt his smile. He ran his hand through his hair "You really leave me no choice, I can't live without you," He was now right up to my face, icy cold memories rising like lava to the surface. I stumbling backwards into the arms of a stranger, gagging me and putting a potato bag over my head. I fall to the ground panic rising in my chest like a flare in the night. The people who bag me quickly bind my hands and feet so I cant move for my /Me being who I am quickly assess the situation, being kidnapped, could die, jeff is watching. Lovely I love those kind of situations. br /I sit as we drive down the street. When we stop they pull my sack off, and take me out of the car, not nicely either, by my hair. As I scream and struggle out of several pairs of hands, they drag me towards what looks like a abandoned factory. I still sense Jeff not to far. br /When we get in, I can tell this is were they dry the meet of animals (cows most likely) because their are hooks, that are used to do so, hanging from the ceiling about a yard or so apart. With my nice rope bonds they put me on a hook so im forced to stand in front of /I glare every single one of them, they all look the same, smug. The silence was broken by Kyle's silky voice "come on babe! We use to hang out here all the time" what he says makes my instincts look around. This is were him and me use to hang out, before he became crazy. "Im sure you know how this goes, you either come back to me, or I kill you" he was right by my ear "but thats not all I'll do, I'll make your death painful and long, or like heaven, depends on how you feel about it babe" he says then licks my /I jerk away from him only into being swayed back into his arms. "Aw man she can't keep herself off you!" One of the boys hollers. I stare at the ground trying to find the right situation to escape, I cant lie he would just hunt me down and probably lock me in a basement, can't run with these bounds on, too many people as well. Then the gears in my head begin to spin, and my escape is falling into /Still staring at the ground, I begin to laugh forced at first then its natural. "What so funny my sweat" says Kyle sliding the cold blade across my /The cold makes a shiver run down my spine but I ignore it and make my eyes as wide and hysterical as I can and smile while laughing "you guys know what it feels like to have the blood by your eyes boil? Amazing! Or what an eyeball feels like after dripped in blood, nice glassy red ball. Oh then the smell is such a high for me, who needs drugs when you got the best stuff running through your vains!" I look over at the vain of my arm and smile like a lunatic. br /A few of the boys stumbled back and others look at me in horror "Dude your girlfriend in a loon!" A boy screamsbr /Kyle looked taken back but then said "Yeah, she has always had a thing for blood and eyes" he smiled then said "thats what I could have lived without, but no matter" he slashed the knife at my side, with a whince I knee his head . I quickly pull my legs up and wrap them around the chain so I am upside down. My knife falls out of my pocket right into my mouth, I start to quickly saw away at the rope. br /Once the bounds were undone I start on my feet which were now tangled with chains. Then I jump in the middle of the circle of morons while rubbing my wrists. They are all flat on their butts except Kyle, he stands behind me with a look of bewilderment. His look brings back memories of the white room, the straight jacket, it makes me boil with anger and I feel it flush to my eyes. In a jagged mirror I see my hair is now covered in black flames that crackling off of it my eyes are fully black with only a blueish grey ring in the middle, my hair is up in a clip like the ancient greeks use to wear it, black lipstick and my beautiful knife in my /I smile at the sight as if knowing what to do next, I stomp my foot on the ground and giant cracks form around every person in the room, I say "Rise! For your master calls upon you!" Blue hands apeared from the cracks, grabbing one of the boys each. This feeling in my chest is excitement!br /As each of the hands holds down their prey, I walk over to each one. They all sob saying they are sorry, I feel little mercy for scum who would let a girl get raped by a crazed man. I do feel a little mercy, though not enough to spare them but enough to slice their throat and wait till they die to gouge their eyeballs out. I do let their blood make a nice pool on the /I walk over to Kyle, who I have no mercy for, I snap my fingers and the hands who were holding the boys down pulled them selves out of the ground and strode by my side. I didn't really realize it but they are just blue mist with black eyes that has a thin white lining around /I catch my breath and look down barely relizing I had a black ball gown on, as if I'm dacing with the dead. I smile at the thought and say "Pull him out and hold him down" they quickly get to work, Kyle somehow fell into the crack I made. After dragging him out and holding him down on the ice cold concrete I stand above him "Well I can say I love the turn of events, but you, probably not so much" I say as I walk in circles around /He chuckles dryly "Cant say no one thought you didn't have a sense of humor, its just darker than most" He let out a jagged breath and said "So babe when are you going to stop this foolishness and come back to me" he tried to raise and spread his hands, but was being held /Rage fills me "Foolishness? Thats what you call it! You abused me! I'm no more than your toy!" I roared, he just smiled. That was the end the rage took me over, I walked as fast as high heels would let me and I was right by his feet. "Lets see I will go with right" I say as I tap my foot, then the blood curdling screams fill me with joy and anger. I have stopmed with so much force on his leg that im sure I've shattered every bone in that leg. "How does that feel!" My anger is pointed at the fact he thinks this is pains. My ice cold gaze lays on him and I say as cold as ice "Im going to make you experience emhell/em before death"/p  
p data-p-id="460039a5596d141340719cff39e553bd"Three hours of screams and the sound of torture are about to end. I have stomped on both arms and legs that the bones are crushed to dust, the heels making holes in his body, carvings on his body from my knife, and before he dies I will finish my /I sit on his stomach and put the knife at the cornor of his mouth then stop "You are not worthy of Jeff's signature" I say with venom in my tone. He breaths with relief, emwhat a mistake./embr /I snap my fingers once again and one of the mistys (their new name) brings me a bag. When I open it, inside is a lot of doctor tools "Oh this will be fun" I say, eyes glowing and sparkling as I look at the /I stab needles through his eye lids to hold them open, top and bottom, both eyes. I have to slam his chest a few times to quiet him down, then I pull out a spoon/ ice cream scooping looking thing. When he sees it he goes bilistic, I snap a few more mists to hold him, it takes a total of ten! I sit on his chest holding the scoop as three mists hold his head still. I put the scoop by his eye then remeber "Oh! I guess its to late now but someone get me a gag!" Everyone knows "someone" means a mist. One quickly puts a crimson red cloth in my hand, it's red from blood. I smile at Kyle as he sobs for me to stop and let him live, yeah right. "Any last words before I gag you?" I ask batting my eyelashes. br /He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly stuff the cloth in his mouth "Hey we both knew you went going to open any other way" I say looking for the scoop, its covered in blood from the cloth, I swear and start cleaning it, humming to a mix of happy birthday and jingle bells. He has tears streaming down his cheek when I look back at him, I lean in and say "I am no longer your white rabbit in that cold white room as your enslaved rabbit" I posision the scoop then I hear it click signaling it has reached the back. He wiggles and tries to scream in pain as I, with a swift move, rip out his eyeball. His screeching can almost be heard. "One more then the crimsoning!" I say joyfully, he just screams in pain. I gougd out the next eye and give them both to the mist in charge of holding my prizes, and then I say "Crimsoning time!" I had the mists drain out the rest of the blood that the bodies had and then take three pints from Kyle so I could do this. His eyes still black holes being held open with needles, I got my knife and carved "B.E." in each eye and poured blood into his sockets. He cried in a muffled way and then I felt his pulse stop. "To bad" I saying, hoping to play some morebr /I ran over to the other bodies which I also carved my initials in their sockets. I stand there smiling at my work, then I glance over at a group of mists and order "Bring the blood you extracted and pour it here on the floor" they hurried /They poured the rich red liquid on the floor and I said I would call on them later. I laid down on my back in the blood and let it soak in my clothes, hair, skin, everything. I laid there taking in the fumes of blood, thinking about the rush I felt when I gouged out the eyes. There was only one way to explain it, it was love for a passion./p 


	4. Chapter4 An Ugly world, yet so Beautiful

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●  
Ok I know you are all like "WTF!" But don't fret, here is the next chapter  
And I would like to dedicate it to Remo_Sama, I don't know how to dedicate but u r so sweet, you are the reason I made this chapter so large, Oh and my friend Tamra thos is a side message, u say u love my story most but that one time when u "forgot" I had a story and rated someone else better, just saying I wont forget now that it is written here... Hope you enjoy!

Jeffs POV  
I was sitting on the ledge of her window when I heard her breathing quicken. Not like she was waking up, more like she was having a nightmare. I hurried through the window and to her side. I loked down at her in a panic, I've never had this feeling. I want to comfort her but I also kill her. The only thing stopping me is her desire to kill. I wish I could test her desire, see if she is worth keeping around. I sigh andmlok as her face, her eyes are squinted shut, her mouth looks like she ate something sour. She looks so beautiful. I sit there at her side for what seems like moments, then she gasped and her alarm went off. I hurried to the window and hopped through and grabbed hold of the ledge.  
I planted my ear right next to the cold wood of her house. I heard her gasp for what seemed like hours, it was as if I was by her side once again, because I could sense her grip on the sheets loosened. I lifted my head to look in. She quickly jumped out of bed and hurried around her room getting ready.

As she was about to run out of her room I saw her stop and hesitate for a moment. She looked back to her bed and then started toward the door, then must have changed her mind and ran back to her bed. I caught a glimpse of what she grabbed from under her pillow, a silver glimmer.

"Hmm I wonder what that could have been" I think sarcastically, remembering when I was about to kill her how she tried to grab the knife under her know were everything is in her bedroom, I came and went through her whole room and memorized were everything was. Plus I was a bit suspicious of what was under her pillow after I attacked her.

After she left her room I saw her walking down the sidewalk looking around to see if someone was watching. I quickly ran up a tree and skipped from tree to tree keeping her in sight.

She stopped at a spot at the tree, then she seemed to shift uncomfortably then moved to under a street light. She waited, until a rustle sounded and both of our heads snapped into the direction. A boy walked towards her, he had brown hair with green eyes.

I saw her glaring at him. I didn't hear all what she said but I know she said "Kyle" and "Ex" I heard the way she said it and I knew the poison in her tone wasn't forced to be the way it was.

After talking for a while, I saw them but a bag over her head and she was squirming, they tossed her into a van a ran off. I felt one of my veins popping out of my head, blood boiling, muscles tightening. I threw my head back and roared with laughter, a test to prove herself finally. I quickly followed, somehow knowing were she was.

I saw what they were doin to her and I totally pissed me off. I almost ran in there several times to save her but without knowing it Masky had placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me from masicuring them all. Why was Masky here? I have no idea. We sat there, his hand still there annoying me, watching it all play out. At some point the tables totally flipped. She was grudging out all the other dead boys eyes out while ghost lookin things hold the one down that she referred to as Kyle.  
After collecting all the eyeballs from all the other boys she went and sat on Kyle slowly killing him while he sobs and his eyes beig removed. I shifting from foot to foot with excitement. At the end she was commanding something whike pointimg to the buckets of blood to a spot on the floor. Next thing I see is that she lays in a puddle of blood, it soaking into her beautiful white skin, black dress, and her ravin black hair. She placed her jar of eyeballs next to her as she enjoys her soak. I hear her mumbling a song - "There is nothing I do better than revenge" I smile wider than the usual smile.  
BINGO! She has passed! She loves to kill, its so plainly obvious. I heard her mutter "Its a love for a passion" I dont think she knew she said it out loud.

As I walk back towards the woods, Masky following close on my heels, I play the image through my head over and over again. That blood, her sleeping in it was so beautiful. As we walk back I smile at my thoughts and then in hear him.  
Masky coughed to get my attention and he said "So what the fuck was up with beauty white in black?"  
I smile at the nick name "She is unique, isn't she?" Then it hits me, "Your not going to tell Slenderman are you?" I ask a bit nervously. Knowing Slendy he wil have her killed or worse.  
I see Masky shrug then say "Who the fuck do you think made me follow you?" I practically heard him roll his eyes in that tone.  
I squinted my eyes "Why must you say 'Fuck' in each sentence? People may think your a bit rude. But only a little"  
He growled and said "Who gives a fuck, anyways the boss wants to see you"  
I curse and casually shove my hands into my pockets and pushed past Masky and into the woods. He must have gotten pissed for being the one in the back because he pushed past me and was only a few feet in front of me.  
As we walk through the forest he asks "Do you have your key? Or do I have to use mine" I pointed at him and he grunted. Sheesh don't ask if you won't like my answer. I have my key but I'm way to lazy to pull a key out from my shoe.  
When we got to the middle of the forest we reached a pair of black doors. Black smoke oozed from the cracks. Lines went up and down, side to side on the door,as if the weather inside made creases pop out. in the lines you could see green and blue lighting inside, which shocked me since it was purple usually. Ben and Eyeless Jack must be next to the door on the other side. A key hole was in the middle, Masky grunting pulling out a key that was in the shape of a mask like his. My key was in the shape of a smile. He pushed open the door, letting the smell of blood run through me as we walked through the doors.  
Inside I found Ben and Eyeless Jack, just like I said. Ben was talking to him saying "I fell asleep in her lap and Jeff got all pissed!" I swear this kid has a death wish.  
Jack just sighed, then he noticed me walking up behind Ben. Ben still going on how beautiful she was while I pulled out my knife. Jack chuckled, but Ben was to quick, I sliced down as gaming codes covered me. Ben skipped off the rock and onto his feet facing me. he made a pouty face and said "Now Jeffy didn't Shana teach you any manners?" He was smiling but his eyes had a challenge in them. I glared at him for that comment, then Maskys hand on my shoulder grabbed my attention. I looked back at him and gave him a questioning look. he just nodded his head in the direction of one of the houses.  
I looked back at Ben with a dirty ass look then walked after Masky. We walked through the dark forest, houses everywhere like cabins. the more you are known for killing in the real world or the more famous people you kill the nicer your cabin becomes. Let's just say Slender has a pretty nice cabin. Well mine isn't laughable at either. We don't live in a mansion like those idiots on the web think. Holy shit do you know how many of us would be killed? In just the first hour! Yeah we all live alone, even if your married to another creepypasta (which was really rare since we always try to kill each other or are best of friends, not in between) you would still have your own house.  
I sigh as we pass my house which has smiley faces carved into every piece of wood seeable.  
As we walked farther up the hill we passed the action house, which sent shivers down my spine. the action house is were people bought slaves. I wasn't one for slaves but I know some of the creepypasta only fooled around with their slaves then killed them. I sighed at the thought. The slaves were survivors from the killings.  
I looked down at my hands knowing blood is on them, she would become a slave if they knew. I can't tell them she is a survivor from my killing. ImaginingIqlq a beautiful creature like that chained but for people to mess with boil my blood all the way to the core of my soul.  
"Hey, you fucking idiot keep walking" Masky scowled at me. I grunted and sprinted ahead of him, stoping at the front of this really big cabin (It might as well be a mansion for it's size (Hey I said we didn't live in a mansion together, but for Slendys popularity it's no wonder he lives in a mansion)) Masky trudged closely behind with a pissed gesture of waving at the house.  
I rolled my eyes an went and opened the door. The inside of his house will always shock me. It was dark only lit by candles, slave women avoiding my eyes and working in rooms. Fear was clearly in there eyes, Slender always asks if they wish to die once a week, no one ever lasts a year. Some of them throw there body's at the door only to be stopped by Masky. As we walk up the stairs some of the drunk girls lay on the stair case practically dead. I roll my eyes and step over one, just to be grabbed by the ankle. "Hey, are you a couple of Slendy Mendys friends?" She looked around then said "You could have me, You both seem much more cuter than old Slendy" she had a seducing tone.  
The old me would have jumped at the chance just to piss off Slender, but my heart is sold on a beauty of one of a kind. I kick at the bitches head and continue to walk.  
We stop at a set of doors made of oak. I was about to knock on the door but then the door opened and a tentacle reached out and grabbed me from around my waist. Masky was chuckling as he followed me in. I was pulled into a room were the only light emitting from was the windows own. A tall desk was in the middle of the room, behind the desk was a office chair facing the window. So all I got to see was a head.  
The chair spun around and there sat Slender staring (well he doesn't have eyes but I could just feel the intense stare) His tentacles were surrounding him from behind. I started to back up because he looked, what's the word? Oh I know PISSED.  
My shoulders were quickly grabbed by my dear loving friend Masky. he stopped my escape an made me look back at a pissed off Slender. "Masky," his voice rasped. Maskys hands quickly were off. I looked back at him and stuck my youngest out "Jeffery stop it, Masky please leave us, bring the bitch on the stair case in here when Jeff leaves" His voice was always so raspy. Masky nodded and left.  
I watched as he left, the second the door shut I kind of was panicking that he left. Me panicking? Hell Yeah! Slender in a bad mood, me in the same room, meant a dead Jeff.  
I gulped down a bile and walked towards the desk. I plastered a smile on my face and raised my hand for a high five. "What's up Slender! Is that a new tie? It looks great! Though I can't agree on the color on you, maybe if you got a more of a pur-"  
"Jeff" I was interrupted by his raspy harsh voice "Shut up, if I wanted fashion tips I would've brought Laughing Jack in here. We have business to discuss"  
I made a mockingly pouting face "No fashion tips? To bad I bet you would be a looker in purple"  
Slenderman waved off my comments "I know what you did" his voice hissed  
I sucked in breath, my whole body went tense, the muscles tightening in my arm. I wanted to run to her and shield her from Slenderman. I hurried and quickly changed my expression to a lazy sober one "Yeah, and what would that be?"  
Slender huffed "The girl I would like you to bring her here the next time you get a chance" a smile peaked at the sides of his mouth (or what was a mouth in his case)  
I nodded politely and walked out of the room, leaving the heavy oak tree door open. he was going to make her a slave, he always told that to us creepypasta when we left one alive. I hoped I never saw her again.  
As I started to walk again I saw Masky, holding the bitch from before, by her under arm and was dragging her into the room that I just exited from.  
I decided I needed a little bit of screaming in my life so I just sat on the step closes to Slendys room. As the door shut I heard Masky exit and hurry to my side and chuckle. "Why did you think it was ok to find a new owner?" I geared Slendys raspy voice roar.  
The girl I presumed "I-I-I wasn't! He was totally on me! He was an animal!" She cried.  
There was a silence then we geared "Don't ever, and I mean ever, blame my family for your actions" then we heard a whip like lash and blood came slowly dripping down the stairs. A smile played across my face.  
After a while of my white hoodie getting soaked I get up to take a walk around the dark realm. I walk from my house to the boarder then back, I was thinking about her. Smile comes up to me and whines "Not now boy" I say every time he whines. What could I do? I enjoyed watching her! I couldn't do that without dooming her to slavery! Then it hit me, I could see her, just not let her see me!

As I walk through the woods I decide a way to make it so she will never want to see me again. As I walk to her house I decide to do it after I watch her for a bit. I sit there by the tree just close enough to see into her room. She was drawling, and then I noticed she was drawling eyeballs. I looked ahead of her and saw her "trophies" were on a stand in a jar. I smiled at it, she was beautiful. My smile quickly melted away, she would become a slave if she were to talk to me.  
I just sat there with a sober face, then what's his face cam into the room. I know he saw me since he smiled at me. "Matt" her voice whined "I don't want to go tonight, I'm still worried" she said as her hand went to her side. Hmm I wonder what that would be. He argued for a while about her going but gave up after a while. Matt left, but before leaving I called Smile over to follow him he and to come find me after.  
She fell asleep after he left. I snuck into her bedroom and looked down at her sleeping figure. It broke my heart that I couldn't see her and she see me. I brush my hand against her cheek as she stirs in her sleep. She smiles in her sleep and grabs my hand. I lean forward trying to get loose. In the en I have one knee on the bed, leaning over her, yeah this would look really creepy to some. Her soft pink lips were practically begging me to invade them. I leaned closer in, but hear a noise and went still . All a sudden an arm gripped mine and a pair of blue eyes were staring up at me.  
She looked confused at first then smiled "Hello" she said a bit shyly. I was sure I was blushing. It took her a minute but I'm sure she noticed the position we were in "Umm Jeff" her tone became firm, what happened to shyly? "Why are you on top of me?"  
I quickly jumped to the side of the bed and said "you grabbed my hand and pulled to the bed" ok that sounded like an excuse  
She simply smiled and stood up. I took a step back and she walked up to me looked me straight in the eye and wrapped her arms around me and put her head in the crook of my neck. We stood there for hours just holding eachother. "Jeff I lov-"  
A sound like a crash came from downstairs and we heard "Shana you still awake? Hold up I'll be up there in a minute." She hurried and dragged me to the window.  
She opened it (even after I went though the trouble of closing it.) and she looked at me hard in the eyes and said "Tthe only person I worry that will kill you is my uncle so please leave, oh but do come back when he leaves" she said so formally.

I smile at her, which must look creepy as hell, and jumped out the window. I landed and looked up at the window, I saw her hugging then talking for a while to a shadowy figure. "It's only her uncle, idiot" I thought to myself. Then I. Cursed myself for having these feelings.  
I pull my hood up and started walking to the woods. I found Smile sitting and waiting, for me probably. "Making a bit to friendly with that one, aren't we" he snickered and did a spin to stand. "I found out what you wanted to know" he nodded for him to show me were. He growled, clearly annoyed by me not talking to him "This way" We trudged on through the forest. Keeping close to the lining of the forest being led by a scary ass dog. He lead me to this large mansion that was fully black. It was a quite spooky house for a normal human.  
"Smile you can go mow" I said  
He whimpered about it "Fine, but don't go making out with this one like the other one" he was laughing while barking, he ran off.  
I was so flushed with rage and embarrassment. I slipped in and followed the noise in the house.  
It sounded like the band that represents us creepypasta's. Besides that I walked up the stairs and up to the door that was playing music.  
I opened the door to see someone sitting in the window sill. It was Matthew. His brown hair glittered, his brown milky eyes. A strange feeling came to me as he stared. I walked in as he gave me a smug smile. "You look a bit smug for someone who is about to die" I cliched my knife in my pocket.  
I continued to walk towards him but stopped when I saw a large pile of red feathers at his feet. "It's been a while Jeff, Slendy said you would be coming"  
I looked at him for a long time before saying "Who are you?"  
He smiled and stood up feathers falling off his lap "I am-"

Muhahahaha cliff hanger hope you enjoyed  
Well who do you think he is? comment, vote, and continue!  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


End file.
